


Her other half

by NickyCatherineStokes2442



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Novel, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyCatherineStokes2442/pseuds/NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: Catherine realizes that love was right in front of her the whole time.





	1. Her best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and I hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Catherine Willows walked into the breakroom poised and energized, ready to get things going. She began handing out assignments “Nicky, you’re with me we have a double. Greg you have a hit and run, take Sara with you.” Everybody but Nick took off to get their kits. “Nicky, what’s up?” “Nothing just waiting for you.” “Well let’s get to it.” They stopped by the locker room and grabbed their things before heading to Nick’s Denali. While they were driving to their scene Nick had something he needed to get off his chest. “Catherine Willows, this is going to be a huge shock and I understand that you probably don’t feel the same way but I love you! I always have.” “I-I don’t know what to say, but I love you too.” “You do?” She nodded. “I never dared to believe that you could feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I always figured you would never want to get involved with me as I am nearly 8 years younger than you and you seemed too wrapped up with Lindsey and work and and why would you want someone like me? I mean you could have so much better than me.” “Nicky, why would you ever think that? If anything you deserve so much better than me. You are my rock Nicky. I need you.” He reached up and tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. “Cath, don’t say that, I could never do better than you-“ “Don’t you want kids of your own?” “You and I both know that there are plenty of kids in the system who need parents. I don’t care if I have kids of my own, as long as I have you.” She blinked and a single tear slid down her cheek. Using his thumb he wiped the tears away and tilted her chin upwards so that she was looking straight at him and said the three little words that would change her life forever, “I love you.” 


	2. My Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine’s POV  
> Catherine’s reflections on her relationship with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

I have been with many men, but none were like Nick. Nick was different. He was always different. Where other men just wanted me for my body and my looks, Nick wanted me for me, my personality, my determination, my strong will, my courage, my intelligence, everything about me. My looks are just a bonus. Or so he said. After all the men who have left me or cheated on me I have trust issues, especially after the whole incident with me getting drugged and left in some gross motel room with no memory of the night before. I knew I could trust Nick though, having worked with him for the past 7 years I know he would never hurt me. Heck I gave him medical power of attorney. I could’ve given it to Warrick or Gil but I chose Nick, my Nicky because I trusted him with my life more so than Warrick or Gil. I thought Warrick and I had something then I find out he’s married. And just when I was finally coming to terms with the fact that I couldn’t have Warrick, Mckeen killed him. Shot in his own car, through the window leaving Frank’s Diner. Not long after Gil brought his relationship with Sara to light and soon after left us. Then came Ray, we never had anything but a professional relationship. Mike Keppler entered the scene a month or so later, he convinced me to betray my team, my family. The only person to figure the plan out was Nick. He could read me like an open book. Of course he felt betrayed as I felt like a traitor. My heart knew that I hurt him and that I permanently damaged our friendship. Still he was willing to overlook my past and love the present. I may have messed up at times, misjudged situations and people, underestimated my team, and betrayed my family but through out all of it there was always one constant. Nick Stokes. He never stopped loving me and never left me and never cheated on me with another woman. He is my Prince Charming. But he is also my best friend and my rock. And right now he is my refuge from all the bad in the world around me.


	3. My One in a million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick’s POV  
> Nick reflects on his relationship with Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Catherine Willows. How do you describe such a woman? Amazing, Gorgeous, funny, silly, sweet, clever, cunning, wonderful, intelligent, determined, strong willed, strong, caring, kind, loving, persistent, genuine, intellectual, brilliant, extraordinary, and perfect in every way. She’s extremely cautious when it comes to men because she has had her heartbroken by so many. That Bastard Chris Bezich was probably one of the worst. Eddie was the worst, Adam Novak was the douche bag of all douche bags, Lou Vartann reminded her too much of Eddie for her own good, and Grissom was just not her type. Shall I say more? Every man she’s ever been with has hurt her in more ways than one,whether they left her, cheated on her, or lied to her she always got hurt. I will be the one to treat her right and pick up all the broken pieces of her heart and mend them back together. Give her what she’s always wanted. Protect her and Lindsey. Make sure she didn’t end up in the bed of some lousy motel room all by herself with no memory of the night before. I am going to make her feel wanted and loved. Now that I’ve got her I have no intention of letting her go. I just hope she doesn’t give up on me. I love her with all of my being. Nothing will ever change that. 


	4. Love of his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Catherine try to balance work and a relationship and Linsey. Warning chapter may contain multiple parts that are extremely smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning chapter may contain multiple parts that are extremely smutty. If you haven’t read any of my stories on FF.net I have been known to go all out when writing smur as in this is definitely not for anyone who isn't familiar with what smut is. I also have a tendency to be very descriptive and in detail when writing smut. I am trying to keep the smut in my stories very minimal. So everyone can read my stories. Also tell me if there is a spelling mistake or if you think something should be changed I honestly appreciate it. Also read my other stories on FF.net if you can. Just letting y’all know. You have been warned! I may not update quickly because school is back in session and I have like 5 other fics I’m working on so just don’t expect an update to be posted as quickly as I have been updating recently. Love you all! xoxo

Nick and Catherine were at the lab finishing up paper work on the double they had just closed when their pagers beeped. They checked their pagers and met up in Wendy’s lab. “So you’re not gonna believe who’s print I found on your vic!” She stepped aside revealing the computer screen. Catherine immediately dialed Sara after having seen the results. “Sidle.” “Sara where are you?” “At PD interrogating our suspect. Why?” “Get over here as soon as you can. I’ve got something you are going to want to see.” “On my way.” With that they hung up and Wendy printed out the results for them. When Sara arrived she went straight to Catherine’s office and found Nick and Catherine on her couch in quite a compromising lip lock,Nick was on top of Catherine. “Catherine! What is going on?” “Oh shit! Sara! Promise you won’t tell anyone what you just saw!” “I Promise.” “Here’s what I wanted to show you. Prints on our murder weapon came back to someone you know quite well.” She handed her the print out and Sara gasped. “This is my vic, Daniel Deabner.” “Do you think the cases are connected?” “Definitely.” “How do we wanna approach this?” “Well first we need to brief each other and call Greggo so he stays up to date on the case.” “Before you two do anything you need to get yourselves cleaned up and get that hickey covered up.” They scurried to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up and covered up the hickey on Catherine’s neck. While Nick was covering the hickey up for Catherine Greg walked in and smirked at the two of them. “Nicky and Catherine sittin in a tree kissi-“ “Shh keep it down! We’d prefer to keep our jobs G!” Nick hissed “Oh and by the way you need to accompany us to the layout room. You’re being briefed on our case because it coincides with yours and Sara’s case. With that they walked out and hightailed it to the layout room. “So our case was a high school student found under a goal post. Name was Daniel Deabner “Our case was a double, two high school students stabbed to death, names were Shane Stump and James Martinis. All went to the same high school. All were on the school football team. Other students described them as nice, friendly kids and said they had virtually no enemies. We interviewed some of their teammates, Bowen Dame, Logan Danielson,and Trevor Barrett. All had alibis and couldn’t think of anyone that would do this. We also interviewed Camden Dimidjian who was buddies with the victims. He seemed quite upset.” “Well basically all I can say is the same thing.” Alright so have we talked to family and girlfriends?” “Not yet. We planned on bringing them in today for questioning.” “Well let’s go from there. Nicky and I will take the girlfriends and you and Sar can take the families.” 

“So Jessica, that you know of did Daniel have any enemies?” “I don’t think so. As far as I know everyone loved him. He really was a great guy. I still can’t believe he’s gone.” "Has he acted strange or out of the ordinary at all?" "Well he has kind of seemed a little on edge lately." "We would like permission to get your DNA and fingerprints along with a blood sample." "Take whatever you need if it will help catch Daniel's killer." “Thank You! You’re free to go.” 

They all went to the morgue where they met Doc who was about to page them. On Doc's tables were the bodies of three young, physically fit, innocent boys whose lives were cut short because of someone else's actions. They all sighed and gathered around the body of Daniel Deabner. "Well I will start by saying that they were all in almost perfect health physically any way. Mr. Deabner died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head resulting in massive hemorrhaging of the brain. He as you can see was beaten severely. Definitely overkill. Most likely a crime of passion. What I can tell you is that the object used to kill him is peculiarly shaped. Here's a picture David took of the injury." "Huh. An oval shaped impression with semi circle shaped protrusions on the sides." "Wait a second. Let me see that." Nick handed the picture to Catherine who took one look and figured out what it was. "Deodorant." "What?" "The bottom of a deodorant stick." "You know with the thing you turn to make it come out further." "Oh. Damn! You'd have to be really strong to hit someone that hard with one of those." "We still can't rule anyone out. The girlfriends and the mothers could be strong enough to do it." "If this occured at the school who is more likely to have deodorant with them?" Greg asked before answering his own question. "Girls always carry that stuff in their gym bags for after gym class." "How much you wanna bet that it was the girlfriend because she was pissed because she thought he cheated on her?" Nick responded 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the names used in my fic are names of real people just to let everyone know. No offense to any of the people who's names I used. I did it because they mean something to me. They've made an impact on my life in some way. Love you all! XOXO


	5. Things that go bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sexual, very descriptive, very graphic, very smutty. I don’t think I’ve ever written anything smuttier in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to the max! Not for the faint of heart.

Catherine was leaving the crime lab with Nick Stokes. They walked hand in hand to his car. She rested her head on his shoulder. When they got to his house she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his kissing him fervently. “God Cath,I love you.” He walked them inside and shut the door behind him. He took her to his bedroom and lay her down on his bed. He kicked his shoes off and she hopped off the bed and grabbed something out of her bag and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She changed into her lace see through bra and panty set and put her silk robe on over it and put her hair up with a clip. She opened the door and walked out and Nick just sat there staring at her slack jawed and wide eyed. “Like what you see cowboy?” “Is hell yes an acceptable answer?” “Certainly. Hand me my phone.” He picked it up off the bed and handed it to her. She put the song “Make It Last Forever” by Keith Sweat on and started dancing. She was dancing for him. She began to untie her robe and when she got it untied she swang the belt around and turned around and let the robe slide off of her slowly. He was mesmerized. When the robe was completely off she began unclasping her bra. When she got it off she threw it into his lap and started slowly sliding her panties off. When she got them off she dropped them purposely and bent over to pick them up. He had great view of her bare ass when she did that. After she threw her panties to the side she turned to face him and she shimmied her shoulders from side to side making her breasts bounce and he began sucking on the skin there. She managed to get his shirt, pants,and boxers off as he did that. She sat down on his lap and began grinding on him. He groaned and reached around and began kneading her breasts. She turned around and climbed on top of him causing him to have to lay on his back. She straddled him and they made out. She turned with her back to him and squatted over him. He grabbed her legs and held them flush against her and slammed into her filling her with his girth. He set her down and flipped her over so that he was on top and began pounding into her, though she knew it was impossible every thrust felt like it went deeper and deeper. She felt his balls slam against her ass each time. He started rolling his hips as he entered her each time. Knew she needed the friction to come. She had come to the conclusion that he was going to fuck her senseless. He reached between them and rubbed her clit making her moans and screams continue to get louder. He felt her walls clinch around him and she showered his cock with her juices causing him to come. He filled her up with his hot seed. He pulled out and rolled off of her breathing hard. They lay there breathing hard for a while and he pulled the covers up and over them so they wouldn’t get cold and they fell asleep. 


	6. Knocking boots in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word, SMUT...

Nick Stokes woke up and turned his head to see his most favorite person in the whole world lying in bed next to him. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Catherine opened her eyes and smiled. “Mornin Nicky.” “Mornin Cath.” He rolled over and began kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. His hands found their way to her breasts, kneading them, causing her to moan. He lowered his head so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth and they hardened at the touch of his lips. His other hand skated down her abdomen and in between her thighs. He found that she was already soaking wet. He rubbed her clit softly leaving her wanting more. Slowly he sunk one calloused digit into her. Then two. He began to pump them in and out of her crooking one of his fingers. She was moaning and groaning and could feel the heat pooling in her belly. Suddenly he slid his fingers in all the way to his knuckles. She shuttered. “God I love you.” She chuckled softly before letting out another moan. Suddenly his head disappeared and was buried in between her thighs. He was sucking her clit humming causing vibrations to run through her body. When he came up, he slid back up to her face and kissed her voraciously. She wrapped her fingers around his hardened member and began dragging it in between her lips and over her clitoris and her wet hole. He groaned at the feeling and as she was dragging him over her opening he thrusted into her causing her to scream in pleasure. He pumped in and out of her bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He stopped and held her legs apart before thrusting into her more deeply than before. Suddenly he picked up the pace and she, as if she hadn’t already been able to do so, felt his balls slamming against her ass. He thrust his entire length into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in as deeply as she could possibly get him. He pulled out just barely and slammed back into her. Then he began rolling his hips as he thrusted in and out of causing her to moan loudly. The intensity of his thrusts coupled with her rubbing her clit caused her to begin to quiver under him and moan uncontrollably. He felt her walls tighten around him and she screamed his name in release. He kept thrusting through her orgasm and brought back that familiar feeling of heat pooling in her belly. She could tell he needed more to have his release so she pushed him off of her and flipped him on his back before climbing on top of him and riding him hard. Once again she was back at the edge and she could tell he was too. He, since her back was facing him, picked her up by her legs holding them bent and apart and pounded into her. She screamed and moaned and screamed some more at the intensity of his thrusts. He slowly put her on her back on the bed and slammed back into her slamming into hard each time. As she tightened around him having her second orgasm he twitched inside her and spilled into her. They rolled off of each other sweaty and breathing hard. 


End file.
